


mistletoe kisses

by icemakestars



Series: ~✧An Ever-Fixed Mark✧~ [22]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Christmas, F/F, First Kiss, Mistletoe, PDA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 15:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17082533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: Erza accidentally stands under the mistletoe, and Mirajane thinks the opportunity is too good to miss.





	mistletoe kisses

The guild’s Christmas party was in full swing; Natsu, after losing a drinking contest with Cana, danced absurdly on the table as Gray watched, forlorn, from the bar. Lucy sang carols with Levy and Lisanna, and Erza was perched on a bar stool, eating her favourite Christmas cake.

She looked gorgeous, as she always did, and the short red dress she wore was nothing but a distraction for Mirajane. She balanced the jugs and the plates poorly, trying to make up for her lack of usual grace with an even sweeter smile, and soft touches, anything to distract her from the creamy expanse of exposed skin, generous display of cleavage and curled scarlet hair, concealed under a festive hat.

Mirajane knew that the outfit she wore was equally as revealing, could feel the gaze of the older members, hear their appreciative murmurs, and yet they were all lost on her, confusing; how could anyone be looking at her when someone so mesmerising existed in the same space.

Pouring drinks, Mirajane’s focus was on Erza as she stood and stretched herself out, body contorting wonderfully, and Mirajane felt something within her, something stronger than desire, that she had only ever experienced in the presence of the other woman. Mirajane needed Erza like her body needed blood and the tide needs the moon; wholly and greedily.

The beer overflowed, and her fingers were wet, sticky, and the jeers from her guild mates were lost on her ears.

Erza was stood under the mistletoe.

Unintentionally, perhaps, as she read the posters on the wall opposite. Still, the opportunity was good, too good in fact. Mirajane could not allow herself to miss it.

She knew the cliche of it, knew how poorly it could play out, but her feet were disconnected from her mind, and she found herself moving towards Erza regardless. Maybe it was the demon inside her, or maybe the feelings which she had cultivated within her heart for so long were finally blossoming wildly, uncontrollably, but Mirajane gave herself no time to ponder the reasons.

When she reached Erza, an inch taller than the other woman due to the red heels she donned, Erza was confused, and met her gaze questioningly.

Mirajane cupped her cheek, leant in slowly, and when their lips were a breath apart she paused, giving Erza the chance to pull away. When she closed her eyes, cheeks flushed, Mirajane accepts that as permission. Their lips meet flush, and the rush that goes through Mirajane is like nothing else. Her entire being vibrates with the force of it, aftershocks of ecstasy rippling through her soul.

This was it, what her heart had craved for so long. Erza pulled back for a second, reconnected their lips with more force, tilting her head for a better angle, and the rest of the guild fell away. Mirajane’s hand found contact with Erza’s waist, the other still resting on the other woman’s cheek, and it was bliss. Being with Erza was bliss, and now that Mirajane had tasted that splendour… she had no idea if she would be able to adjust without it.

They separate properly, breath warming each others lips, mixing in the minimal space they allowed between them.

“Happy Christmas, Erza.”

The red head smiled in response, her arms circling Mirajane’s waist, and they both knew that it would be, that this would be the happiest festive season that they had had in years, because finally they had each other, and that was gift enough.


End file.
